


Interrupted

by Lanternhill



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Miz can’t wait to confront Daniel now that he is back on Smackdown, but they keep getting interrupted. When they finally have some time alone, things don’t go exactly as Miz expected.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/gifts).



> Takes place before Extreme Rules 2018

Miz arrived at Smackdown like he did at everything—in style. Impeccable hair, impeccable clothes, impeccable face and body. He could not wait to see the look on Daniel Bryan’s face when he saw him. If he saw him. The show had almost started and Miz had done the rounds backstage a few times without catching sight of Daniel. He had missed many shows as GM (fitting, given that he was the worst GM ever in Miz’s opinion), but he was a wrestler again. Miz had figured Daniel would be the first to arrive and the last to leave. All that anticipation turned to resentment as he searched for Daniel with no success.

He managed to track down Shane to vent his frustration.

“So, Daniel is showing his true colors as a useless, lazy bastard. I see he hasn’t bothered to show up.”

“He’s here.”

“Where?”

Shane looked at him pointedly. “He said he wanted to focus in peace and not worry about being bothered by _certain_ people.”

“The nerve! All that talk and already trying to run from me.”

“He wasn’t talking about you. He was talking about Cass.” 

Miz was even more affronted. Cass? What a joke. He was a loser going nowhere fast. Miz—Miz was the past and future World Champion. He grumbled to himself as he left Shane. Daniel had hid like a coward before Smackdown, but he would have no such luck after the show, Miz decided. He itched for an encounter and waited in Gorilla for him.

“I see you are finally gracing everyone with your presence,” Miz said as Daniel passed through.

Daniel looked tired and rubbed his neck. “Not now. I don’t have the patience to deal with you on top of everything else.”

“Everything else doesn’t matter.”

“Listen, you egotistical jerk, it seems like I have half the locker room gunning for me and I don’t have time for your shit.”

“Half the locker room, hell the _entire_ locker room has nothing on just one of me. You better pay attention to who is important.”

Daniel’s eyes sharpened and he took a step towards Miz. Miz felt a strange emotion, almost like joy. Glee, he corrected himself. Glee to be the thorn in Daniel’s side once again. He missed him. That couldn’t be right. Flustered by his own thoughts, Miz took a step back and Daniel looked triumphant. That wouldn’t do. He was just about to reassert his dominance when he caught Cass heading their direction out the corner of his eye. Focused on Miz, Daniel didn’t notice when Cass went for a cheap shot, but Miz yanked Daniel out of the way and the swing missed. Both Cass and Daniel looked astonished.

“We are trying to have a conversation,” Miz yelled at Cass. Cass ignored him and addressed Daniel.

“So, you two are buddies now? That doesn’t matter. I can beat both of you by myself.” 

“Who do you think you are?” Daniel asked. “Miz is an eight time Intercontinental Champion and a World Champion. You aren’t fit to be his umbrella holder, which is probably some idiot thing he has somebody do.”

Unexpected warmth spread through Miz at Daniel’s words. Daniel continued to berate Cass, Miz seemingly forgotten. Simultaneously irate and oddly pleased, Miz stomped off. What an ingrate Daniel was. 

Adrenaline pumped through him like it always did when he got a strop going. Miz fumed as he showered, the heat from the steam matching his temper. He scrubbed his body harder than he should, but nothing scratched the itch underneath his skin. He absentmindedly jerked off, not really thinking about anything. All that pent up energy had to go somewhere for release. He pulled himself somewhat roughly and thought of the anger Daniel radiated in their short confrontation, of his flushed face. His breathing quickened and he sped up the movement of his hand. Daniel had been standing so close to him, he had been inches away from putting his hands on him—finally—before that tall idiot interrupted. He bit off a moan and came with Daniel’s image in his mind.

* * *

The next week, Miz didn’t have to look for Daniel. He milled about with the rest of the peasants in catering. Miz sat down right beside him with his plate.

Daniel sighed. “I am trying to eat.” 

“I’m surprised you aren’t holed up somewhere hiding like the coward you are.” Daniel twitched at the word coward. The reaction satisfied a deep need in Miz.

“Don’t make me punch you in the face and ruin everyone’s meal,” Daniel said.

“Punch my face? Don’t be jealous because I look like a movie star and you look like a troll.” Actually, Miz thought Daniel looked better than he ever had, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

“Lifetime and direct to DVD movies do not make a movie star.” 

Miz’s eyes narrowed and he raised his voice a bit. “A catchphrase doesn’t make a wrestler and yet, here you are.”

“Gentlemen, gentlemen, people are trying to enjoy their meals in peace.” Samoa Joe loomed above them, hands spread on the table.

Daniel quickly turned away from Miz to focus on Joe and Joe leaned forward toward Daniel. “I would hate for you to expend all your energy before our match, Daniel. You are at a disadvantage as it is.”

“Do not underestimate me,” Daniel said.

A tantrum built within Miz. The divided attention offended him. Maybe he should go jerk off again. He flushed from more than irritation at the thought. Once could be explained away, but twice indicated some sort of pattern. He stood up, but Joe and Daniel did not look away from each other. He threw away his half eaten food and left.

* * *

Miz sulked for the next several days. He didn’t stop thinking about Daniel and how electric a match between them would be if Daniel stopped fucking around and paid attention to what was actually important—him. To his shame, he had to stop masturbating entirely due to unbidden thoughts. It all left him very wound up by the time the next shows came around. He deliberately avoided seeking Daniel out because it wasn’t like he needed to see him. He ignored the way his heart thudded when Daniel walked up to him before the show started. Daniel glowered at Miz and Miz preened.

“You being in the Money in the Bank ladder match instead of me is a fucking disgrace.”

“I earned it, like I earned everything.” 

“Earned?! You want to talk about…”

Remembering their last encounters, Miz started dragging Daniel to somewhere secluded so nobody could cut this argument short. He succeeded at first, since the action startled Daniel.

“What in the world are you doing?!” Daniel asked, shaking him off.

“I am sick of being interrupted! Now, come on, over here,” Miz said and pointed to a utility room.

“I…oh, fine.” Daniel followed him in. He frowned when Miz reach to the side of him and locked the door. “I’m happy to beat your ass right here, right now, if that’s what you want, but I’d rather do it with an audience.”

“I’m not looking for a fight. I just don’t want anyone to interfere.” He stayed close to Daniel. “These assholes need to learn their place and get in line. It should be you vs. me at Extreme Rules. You do your part and I’ll do mine.”

Daniel looked amused. “As eager as I am to kick your head off, what makes you think I’d rather face you than someone like Joe? Joe is a real wrestler.”

Something like jealousy reared its ugly head for Miz.

“I. Am. A. Real. Wrestler.” He got in Daniel’s face. “I am the realest wrestler you will ever see. I work harder than anyone else 24/7 and while you were sitting behind a desk for years, I was out there wrestling around the world.”

Daniel didn’t look impressed or intimidated.

“Oh, I get it,” Miz said. “You’re scared. Because you know I’ll beat you and you could never live it down.”

“Scared? Of you?”

Miz pushed Daniel and he glowered back. “Yeah, of me. Go ahead, Daniel, show me you’re not scared.” He pushed him again.

Daniel pushed him back hard and Miz hit his head on some kind of pipe. The jolt of pain made him madder. They started to scuffle in earnest, but didn’t have much room to maneuver. He was incensed and yet something felt so right and perfect about grappling with Daniel, even in this small room.

Daniel got the upper hand and pinned Miz against a column. Daniel was breathing hard and Miz was just plain hard. He thought about twisting out of the hold, but there was no hiding his state. He waited for Daniel to mock him, but instead he stayed pressed against Miz and looked at him, eyes slightly widened in surprise.

Miz swallowed hard and ground against him. Daniel’s eyes fluttered and his grip tightened. He looked wary, but interest underlied it. “What…what game is this?”

“Aren’t you sick and tired of waiting to get your hands on me?” Miz asked. 

“Kind of,” Daniel admitted.

Miz pushed against him and Daniel made a low sound. He felt Daniel’s hardness and Daniel’s head fell forward as they moved together. The tight grip Daniel had on his hands made everything better. His mouth hovered just above Miz’s neck and he longed for it to make contact. He loved having his neck sucked.

“Daniel,” Miz said and it broke the spell. He dropped his hold of Miz and shifted away. Miz made a grab for him, but he easily sidestepped it.

“Coward,” Miz said. And that opened up the floodgates. Daniel shoved Miz against the column again, knocking the breath out of him. He took hold of Miz’s wrists and held them against his sides.

“This is what you want?” Daniel asked and Miz nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Wonder upon wonders, he couldn’t remember wanting anything more in his life.

With Miz’s movement limited, Daniel set the pace, fast and almost painful. With a groan, he let go of Miz’s wrists and shoved both their pants down. Miz’s hand shook a bit as he touched Daniel’s back while Daniel took hold of their cocks and stroked them together. Daniel’s eyes remained fixed down there, concentrating on the slide of his hand. Miz tried to get a glimpse of Daniel’s face, but his dumb hair blocked most of the view. He had Daniel’s body and the sounds he made to read at least. The rhythm of his strokes became more erratic and he kept trying to bite back moans and failing. Miz thoroughly enjoyed Daniel coming apart and losing control. He considered it a personal victory that Daniel came first, shuddering against him with his head resting on Miz’s shoulder. 

In the aftermath, Miz stood there somewhat dazed. As he came back to himself, he wanted to flee the room as quickly as possible, but he took the time to put himself in order. He had a rep to protect. Good thing he hadn’t changed into his gear yet. He sneered at Daniel’s disheveled state and the lack of an attempt to fix it. He supposed no one would see it as a departure from the norm anyway. Daniel tapped his foot impatiently.

“Are you done? We should get out of here.”

Miz frowned over the wrinkles in his shirt and tried to smooth them. “No one is stopping you.”

“Right.” 

“Don’t forget, Daniel.”

Daniel looked confused. “This? Unlikely.”

“Don’t forget I get the next match.” Miz insisted to himself that’s all this was. If they had been able to wrestle, this wouldn’t have happened.

“Oh. Right. Be careful what you wish for.”

Miz thought it was usually those things he didn’t wish for that got him into trouble.


End file.
